


Raising the Dead

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukoku returns to Kinzan for a visit, but something is amiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



The unease that had been his constant companion for the last three days of his journey manifested itself front and center when Ukoku came upon Koumyou's empty porch. That alone shouldn't have sent alarm bells ringing inside his brain, but for the fact that the rooms beyond were dark as well.

Something was wrong.

Ukoku walked around to the main temple entrance, choosing the far more conventional and far less palatable way of entering, which also announced his arrival to every waking monk in Kinzan.

"Where's Koumyou Sanzo?" he barked at the first novice who happened to cross his path.

"Koumyou Sanzo-houshi is ill!" the boy blurted. Ukoku could see his nervousness reflected in the whites of his eyes. "He's not left his apartments for days!"

Alarm raced, a tingling fire alighting along Ukoku's nerve-endings.

"Has a doctor been to see him?" he asked brusquely as the younger man struggled to keep pace with him. The novice shook his head, bringing them both up short.

Ukoku glared at the youth. "Go into Zhenjiang and fetch a doctor."

"But it's late!"

He grabbed the boy by his coarse robes. "Do as I say!" Ukoku realized he probably wasn't much older than the youth, but he felt decades wiser. He'd reached his destination;   
they were standing outside of Koumyou's door. Ukoku released him and the boy stumbled off, casting a terrified glance over his shoulder as he hurried off.

He didn't bother knocking.

In the dim light, Ukoku could barely make out Koumyou's form, supine on the bed, but he could hear the rustle of the bedding and soft sighs. He slipped off his geta and his hat, then padded over to the older monk's bedside.

"Koumyou?"

There was no response. Ukoku sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached over and shook Koumyou's bare shoulder, felt nearly scalded by the heat.

_Shit._

Ukoku wasn't a doctor by training, but he knew enough about biology to understand that the fever gripping Koumyou was dangerously high.

Ukoku paced back and forth, cursing under his breath.

"Ukoku?" Koumyou's voice cut through his dark musings. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Why haven't you seen a doctor?"

"Why would I need to? What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty."

"It's so dark. I must have slept through morning prayers."

Ukoku stopped his pacing. Koumyou sat up and swung his legs out bed, then tried to stand. Ukoku caught him as his legs folded under his weight.

"Oh! I'm a bit dizzy."

That in itself wasn't out of the ordinary, Ukoku thought, as he helped Koumyou back to his bed. He settled the covers around the older man, tucking them about his body.

"You're feverish. I've sent for a doctor."

"Nonsense, it's just a little bug."

"What day is it, Koumyou?"

"Today? Today's Saturday."

"Wrong. It's Wednesday."

"That can't be right. I just lay down because I had a headache last night."

"Friday night."

"Of course. That _is_ the day before Saturday."

Ukoku wondered how someone could lose days like that, especially when all evidence pointed that Koumyou had used the bathroom during his convalescence.

"Ukoku."

"Hm?"

"I'm very tired. I'm sorry I'm not much company tonight."

"Rest, then."

"Will you stay for a bit? Or do you have somewhere to wander off to?"

Ukoku frowned. It wasn't that he had anyplace to go; it was that he had no place to be.

"I can stay," he said. "Are you hungry?"

"Hm? Not really, but I am a little thirsty."

Ukoku stood uncertainly for a few seconds. He thought to call someone to fetch Koumyou a drink; at the same time, his mind was swimming with thoughts and emotions; a walk he would clear his head.

"I'll get you something from the kitchen."

He didn't love Koumyou Sanzo, Ukoku told himself. He only returned to Kinzan time and time again because the man was interesting--a fascinating study--an enigma. He wasn't attached to Koumyou Sanzo, either. Yet, equally undeniable was that he _cared_ about the man. And Koumyou, for his part, never disguised the affection he had for Ukoku.

Ukoku felt a stone settle in his stomach, a weight so heavy it threatened to crush his bones.

He'd imagined they would grow old together--eventually he would lose his wanderlust--and Koumyou would be there, as always, waiting, albeit a little greyer. It was hard to picture a future that didn't include Koumyou, harder still to see himself in that Koumyou-less future. He wouldn't want to exist either, if Koumyou ceased to be.

When he returned to Koumyou's apartments, the door was closed to him. The young monk he'd sent out stood in front of it.

"The doctor is examining Koumyou-sama."

Ukoku cooled his heels in the hallway, holding a tray with a pitcher of lemon iced-water.

After what seemed an eternity but was probably closer to ten minutes, the physician emerged. He was a wizened creature--probably an octogenarian--Ukoku wouldn't have trusted him to check a coat, no less than Koumyou's health.

"Is this the best you could do?" He growled at the young novice.

"He's the only one who'd even answer the door at this hour!"

Great. He probably had nothing better to do, Ukoku fumed. Probably had killed off all his patients.

"I assure you Koumyou Sanzo-houshi will be fine," the doctor addressed them both. I see you've brought fluids," he nodded his head at Ukoku encouragingly, "he's a bit dehydrated."

Ukoku was neither impressed nor convinced by the physician's platitudes, but he bit his tongue.

"What did you give him?"

"Nothing. There's nothing to give him, except bed rest and fluids. Oh, and I recommended a lukewarm bath for the fever, but he _shushed_ me away. Maybe you'll have better luck. Anyway, I'll come back to check on him in a few days."

Ukoku frowned. At least aspirin or acetaminophen would bring down Koumyou's fever. He moved past the doctor, essentially dismissing him, and shut the door to Koumyou's room behind him, shutting out the world.

The bedside lamp had been lit and it cast a warm glow over Koumyou's pale skin. It looked translucent in the light, Ukoku could see the network of fine veins on that back of his hands standing out in sharp relief.

Koumyou stirred and smiled. "Ukoku, what are you doing here?"

"I--I brought you something to drink!" he stammered, momentarily confused.

"Hm. I _am_ thirsty."

He set the tray on the bedside table and poured a tall glass for Koumyou, then sat on the edge of the bed and held the drink to his lips.

"I'm a little embarrassed by all this fuss," Koumyou admitted.

Ukoku shrugged. "Everyone gets sick now and again."

Koumyou took a sip, raised his hand and covered Ukoku's, and drank more.

"I think I can handle a glass," he said finally, Ukoku let it go, watched it waver for a second before Koumyou controlled it.

His skin was sweat-sheened, but he was still warm to the touch, Ukoku noted.

"I think you could handle a bath, too." Ukoku replied.

"That pesky doctor tried to foist one on me, too. I think he was interested in something more." Koumyou turned his eyes to Ukoku, the corners were crinkled with his humor. "At least when you offer, I know what you're up to."

Ukoku coughed and hid his face in his hand, taking on the countenance of long-suffering.

"The doctor said it would alleviate the fever."

"I see," Koumyou replied agreeably. "If it makes you feel better."

"It's to make _you_ feel better, Koumyou!"

"Mm hm." There was a hint of mirth in the sound.

He would miss that razor's edge of humor. Ukoku froze, unable to account for the sudden well of emotion that rose in his chest. He turned his head away.

"What is it?"

There would be nothing left in this world for him when Koumyou was no longer part of it.

"Nothing."

Koumyou sighed and Ukoku could hear the rail in his breathing.

"Perhaps getting cleaned up wouldn't be the worst thing for me," he relented.

Ukoku was happy for the distraction, the mundane task would occupy his mind and body He filled a basin with tepid water and found some oil that smelled of mint and eucalyptus; he added it, then grabbed a towel and washcloth and carried everything back to the bed. He peeled back the covers, Koumyou was naked underneath; Ukoku was irritated by the thought of that old man ogling Koumyou.

Not that he was much better, but Koumyou was _his_ to ogle.

He started with Koumyou's face, carefully swabbing it down, the only sounds the drips of water as he wrung the washcloth, mingling with their hushed breathing. Ukoku forced himself to concentrate on the task, not the body--that had given him so much pleasure in the past--nor the manNext was the throat and then chest, then along the flat, slightly concave plane of Koumyou's abdomen, A hand stopped his progress.

"I'm not dead, Ukoku."

"I know that!" he snapped. "I'm not performing _yukan_."

"That isn't what I meant." Koumyou chuckled and Ukoku knit his brow, then felt the heat of a blush when he spied exactly what the older priest was referring to. Only Koumyou would fail to be embarrassed to be caught in such a state. Ukoku was envious, but that feeling soon turned to admiration for the man's ability to be completely comfortable in his own skin.

He grinned and Koumyou's hand fell away. "I can see that, quite plainly. Would you like me to take care of it?" He dragged the washcloth lower.

"I think I'll take a rain check, if you don't mind."

He didn't.

Ukoku finished bathing Koumyou and helped him resettle comfortably in his bed, drawing the covers up under his chin. He was heartened to see some color had come back to Koumyou's complexion.

"Thank you, Ukoku."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to Koumyou's forehead before gathering up the towels and basin. Ukoku returned them to the bathroom and then came back to Koumyou's bedside. Koumyou was asleep again, but this time his breathing was not as labored and his rest was much more peaceful. Ukoku slipped out of his robes and joined Koumyou on the bed, stretching out beside his lover. He reached across Koumyou's sleeping form and turned out the light.

"Thank you, Koumyou," he whispered softly.


End file.
